I Need A Hero
by Angylinni
Summary: Katie used to dream that somewhere, there was the perfect guy for her. He'd walk into her life and sweep her off her feet, just as heroes were supposed to. As she got older, she realized they didn't really exist, but maybe she was too hasty...
1. Chapter 1

Katie used to dream that somewhere, there was the perfect guy for her. He'd walk into her life and sweep her off her feet, just as heroes were supposed to. Somewhere around the age of 17, after her brush with death and curses, she realized that heroes probably didn't exist. One night late in November six years later, she thought that maybe she'd been to hasty…

"Looky what we have here Ace!"

Katie spun around, her fingers digging for her wand as two lumbering figures began walking towards her in the murky haze of dusk. Damn it got dark quickly here! She'd not realized just how late it was getting until she'd stepped outside.

"She's real purty."

Dammit! Why did she have to stay that extra half hour? Why did the Floo have to be closed down for emergency repairs? Why the hell hadn't she Apparated home? All those thoughts tumbled through her head as she dug frantically in her bag for her wand. The answer was simple, she was in bloody America and she didn't really trust herself to Apparate to the small flat she'd been given for her stay.

"Hey purty lady, let's you and us have a party." They were nearly upon her, slack jawed and massive. Cripes! Where the hell was her wand?

A massive, meaty hand was reaching towards her when a deep flash of lightening illuminated a solitary figure standing at the other end of the alleyway. "The lady has other plans."

Katie nearly wet herself as she registered the British accent. Thank the goddess! Please let it be someone that wanted to help her.

"And just who'er you?" The bigger oaf said, spinning around far too quickly for Katie's peace of mind. "We saw'er first!"

"Yeah! Ace'n me'll show'r a real good time."

Katie shrank back as he reached for her once more. Dammit, where was her wand? She cursed softly under her breath, taking another step backwards as the man lumbered towards her.

Another flash of lighting crashed down and the man was jerked backwards, flying back down the alley. Katie screamed as the other man went down under a hail of punches, her mysterious rescuer stepping between her and the men.

More lightning illuminated the alley, showing her would be rapists sprawled on the ground, out cold. She looked up and gasped. Her savior was huge, standing at least a foot taller than her. His arms were hard bands of strength, almost as big around as her thighs. His chest was a solid expanse of muscle. He moved closer and she stepped back involuntarily.

"Relax," he said softly, holding up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She finally found her wand, fingers curling around the slim length of wood buried deep in her bag. Surreptitiously pointing it at him through the bag, she watched him steadily as more lightning flashed around them.

"Are you okay?"

Katie nodded her head, glancing quickly upwards at the sky. It had begun to sprinkle, and from the looks of the clouds above, it was going to pour buckets.

"Why didn't you use your wand?"

Her jaw dropped open. "You know I'm a witch?"

A slow grin spread across his face as lightening flashed again, illuminating him fully. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Katie winced as the sky seemed to open, drenching them both in seconds. "No," she said weakly, "Should I?"

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. Seconds later, they disappeared; reappearing moments later inside somewhere large, warm and thankfully dry. Katie lifted her head, staring at her rescuer. There was something tantalizingly familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place him. It was there, right on the tip of her tongue when he spoke once more.

"You're going to get sick if you don't get dry."

She blinked, feeling bereft as he stepped back. "What?"

He chuckled, walking down the short hallway and disappearing into a room. He returned a few seconds later holding out a large, fluffy white towel. "I'd offer to use a drying spell, but I'd be more likely to vanish it completely away than dry it."

"Who are you?"

Another slow, lazy smirk spread across his face as he toweled his hair. "The man that saved your ass tonight?"

Katie growled impatiently, wiping the rain from her face with the towel. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He chuckled and began unbuttoning the shirt he wore, which was currently plastered to the massive chest she'd been admiring earlier. Damn, whoever he was, he was built like a body builder. She'd never seen so much muscle mass, not since…. "Marcus Bloody Flint!"

"Took you long enough, sweets," he said, giving her another lascivious grin.

"What the hell are you doing in America? And how the hell did you know what was going on?" Katie's hand slid into her bag again, searching for her wand. Godric on a stick, something barmy was going on!

Marcus watched her, his fingers still moving down the line of buttons, releasing them one by one. Katie's eyes narrowed. She did NOT want to find him attractive, dammit! He was Flint for Godric's sake! Still, her mouth sagged a bit as he pulled the sodden material away from his skin. Dark hair peppered his chest, making her fingers itch to run through it. The trail narrowed over his abdomen, flaring out again just before it disappeared into the waistband of his jeans – soaking wet and molded to his body. "I always know where you are," he said simply, dropping the shirt onto the floor.

"What?" She jerked her gaze away from his body, flushing as he chuckled. Her knees felt like jelly, and she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Why the hell would he always know where she was?

"You heard me."

The words were quietly spoken, but they hit her like a fist. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she struggled for something to say. "But you don't even know me."

He moved closer, so close that she could feel the heat from his body. He tipped her chin up with one long, thick finger. "I know everything I need to know."

A frisson of heat curled up her spine at the banked heat in his deep green eyes and she bit down on her lip to hold back the moan that wanted to escape. His thumb came up to gently trace the outline of her lips as he spoke, his voice deep and husky, making things low in her body tighten with need. She swallowed hard, licking her lips. "Like?"

"You've got a stalker."

She blinked several times, and then shook her head. "What?" That was absolutely the last thing she'd ever expected him to say. Her fingers curled tighter around her wand. "Is it you?"

He snorted, shaking his head. "No, it's not me. I'm the one trying to figure out who it is, and keeping you safe."

"No one knows about the letters, I didn't tell anyone," Katie sputtered. She started to shiver, chills wracking her body.

"I told you before to get undressed or you were going to get sick," he said irritably, handing her the towel and reaching for the buttons on her shirt.

She smacked his hand away and glared at him. "Stop that!"

"Take them off then," he said, staring down at her implacably.

"Turn around."

He laughed once more, shaking his head. "Scared, princess?"

"No!" she squeaked, her cheeks turning pink. "But I don't usually make a habit of stripping in front of strangers!"

"We're not strangers, Katie."

"Close enough!" she said, her teeth chattering. "Are you going to bloody turn around or not?"

He sighed dramatically and spun on his heel. Katie watched him for a moment before she started to unbutton her sodden shirt, her fingers shaking with cold. Her mouth dropped open as she heard a soggy splat and she looked up to see what perhaps was the finest ass she'd ever seen. A deep, seductive chuckle nearly made her bite her tongue as a white towel slipped around his waist, covering him from her view.

"Bastard," she whispered under her breath, reaching for the rest of the buttons, peeling the shirt off and dropping it onto the floor. Her bra went next, followed by the crushed silk skirt she'd spent a bloody fortune on. Kicking off her shoes, she peeled her stockings down her legs before wrapping the towel firmly around her body. Her knickers were just as drenched as the rest of her, but there was no way in hell she was taking those off, not with Marcus sodding Flint standing less than a foot away from her, almost naked.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Yes," she snapped, her teeth chattering so hard she nearly bit her tongue.

"Go stand in front of the fire, and I'll get you something warm to drink," he said, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

Katie nodded, too cold to argue with him for being such an overbearing arsewipe. Standing in front of the hearth, she almost purred as the heat washed over her, drying her skin and her hair. She must look like a drowned rat. Never in her life had she been one of those women that could look beautiful when their hair was soaking wet. She laughed mirthlessly. What the hell was she thinking about _that _for? Men like Marcus Flint didn't like women like her, it was against the laws of the universe or something.

She felt him before she heard him, a large, warm, male body behind her, so close he was nearly touching her. She spun, startled, nearly knocking the mug he held out of his hands. His brow arched and she flushed, taking the mug and curling her fingers around it.

"Warmed butterbeer, it'll help ease the chills," he said, watching her steadily. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off his chest and it wasn't until he chuckled that her eyes rose, locking with his. "Drink it, Katie."

She began to sip the warm liquid, heat curling through her, warming her the rest of the way. The look in his eyes was doing a lot to warm her as well, his gaze fastened firmly on her lips.

"Stop that," she said, glaring at him.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that. I know I'm not one of those kinds of women, so stop looking at me like you want to devour me," she said sourly, taking another drink and refusing to look at him.

Marcus pulled the cup from her hands and set it on the small table behind him before turning towards her once more, his finger tipping her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "What kind of woman, Katie? From where I'm standing, you look good enough to eat."

Katie bit her lip and frowned. She was at least ten pounds overweight, her hair must be in a million snarls, whatever make-up she'd put on this morning had most likely been destroyed by the rain and she was standing in front of him in a towel that barely fit around her. Good enough to eat? Not likely. "I don't find you amusing," she said stiffly, tugging the towel tighter and looking away.

He grabbed her chin, tugging it back so that she had to look at him. His hand sought hers, enclosing it in his. "Do I look like I'm lying to you, princess?"

Her eyes widened in stunned disbelief. Things like this just didn't happen to her. Alicia was the one the blokes flocked to. She jerked her hand away, her cheeks flaming. Wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, she spun around, staring into the dancing flames. "You still didn't tell me how you knew about the letters I've been getting," she said softly, desperately trying to turn the conversation back to something she was a bit more comfortable with. Not by much, mind you, but a bit.

He sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "You told Angelina, who I work with at the MLES. She at least, is taking it seriously, which is why I'm here."

Katie spun around, glaring at him. "I am taking it seriously! That's why I volunteered to take this stupid job, to get out of England!" Her voice dropped lower and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. "It was supposed to be safer."

He moved closer, his hand brushing her hair away from her face. "Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise."

Katie smacked his hand away. "Stop that!"

Marcus glared at her. "Stop what?"

Katie's head shot up and her eyes narrowed. "Stop treating me like I mean something to you! I'm not stupid, nobody cares about me!" The words hung in the air between them and her face paled. She hadn't really said that out loud, had she?

"Obviously that's not true, because then I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Katie bit back a sob and spun around once more, struggling desperately for control. He came up behind her, big hands settling on her shoulders, pulling her gently back against him. "You've shut yourself off from everything, never letting anyone get too close. You desperately want to find someone that makes you _feel_, because it's been far too long since you have." He spun her around, big hands framing her face.

Her eyes widened. "How… how do you know that?"

His eyes were so deep that she thought she might drown in them, sweeping over her face, lingering on her lips. He bent his head closer, warm breath skating across her lips. She inhaled sharply, the tangy scent of him filling her senses, making her knees want to buckle. Warm lips covered hers as his arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer. His tongue traced slowly along the seam of her lips, teasing them open. When she parted them, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer, his hand splaying wide against her ass, fitting her tightly against his hard, warm body.

The storm outside gathered momentum, and a loud crash of thunder made her jump away from him. Her eyes were wide and her lips were tingling, swollen from his kisses.

His gaze was filled with intent, as it raked over her and she shivered as another scorching bolt of heat speared through her. "I know, Princess," he said, his words very slow and deliberate, "because I've been there."

Katie stared at him for long moments before shaking her head, pushing away from him. "I can't do this, not now, not with you," she said, backing away from him.

"Why not with me?" he asked tightly, eyes narrowing.

Shaking her head, she spun around and raced over to where her bag lay, snatching it up and Apparating away before he could move more than a step towards her.

"Bollocks!" he shouted in frustration as the crack of her departure faded.

~*~

Katie appeared in the foyer of her rented flat, shaking from head to toe. The towel Marcus had given her was still wrapped around her, hanging a bit lopsided from her hasty retreat. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she dropped her bag on the floor and made her way towards the small attached loo, one of the reasons she'd taken this flat in the first place.

Reaching for the towel hanging on the rack beside the sink, she rubbed briskly at her face, wiping away the tears and the last remnants of her makeup. "You did the right thing," she told her reflection, staring resolutely back from the glass. Sniffing one last time, she turned around, dropping the towel and moving to the tub, turning the taps to hot and letting it fill as she climbed in. The water swirled around her, but the steam curling in little wisps above it did nothing to ease the chill deep inside. "Stop it, right now," she said firmly, reaching for the soap. "He's not for you."

"_Why bloody not?" her conscience whispered, refusing to be silenced. "He obviously wants you, and what do you do, run away like usual."_

"Shut up," she said firmly, uneasily aware that while talking to oneself was perfectly acceptable, answering was not. Firmly thrusting any thoughts of Marcus Flint and the traitorous feelings he aroused in her away, she scrubbed her skin fiercely with the soap, not quite sure what she was trying to get off.

Standing up, she reached for her bath towel, slinging it firmly around her before stepping out of the tub and making her way back into the small bedroom. Grabbing her nightgown, a ratty old Puddlemere t-shirt that Oliver had given her ages ago; she slipped it over her head and dropped the towel onto the overstuffed chair that sat in the corner. Her robe hung on the back of the door and she pulled it down and on before padding back out to the living room, picking up her wand and aiming it at the small fireplace, the other reason she'd let this flat. Cheery flames blazed instantly and she moved closer, reaching for the tiny pot of floo powder on the mantle and tossing a handful in. Leaning closer, she spoke into the flames. "Angelina Montague, Auror's Office twelve."

Settling back on her heels, she waited for several long moments until the flames flared a bright green and Angelina's face appeared in them. "Katie, did something happen?"

Katie leaned forward, her features composed into as blank a mask as she could make them. "Did you send Marcus Flint here?"

Angelina looked uncomfortable, but she nodded slowly. "Yes, he was the only one available at the moment."

Katie shook her head. "I trusted you, Ang."

"If I could've come myself, I would've," Angelina said, staring hard at her friend. "You aren't taking this as seriously as you should."

"I left England, dammit, that should've been enough!" Tears gathered at the corners of Katie's eyes and she dashed them away angrily. "Isn't it enough that he's taken away everything I care about and I'm all alone?"

"We're going to catch him, Katie, I promise you that," Angelina said firmly.

Katie laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "That's what you said a year ago, Angelina! My parents are dead, my house burned to the ground and I'm stuck in the backwoods of bloody America because you can't catch the bastard that's behind all this!"

"He's had help; otherwise we'd have had him already."

"And now he's probably over here, to finish what he started," Katie said angrily. "Out of your jurisdiction."

"That's why I sent Marcus, Katie. He's the best at what he does."

"And what exactly is it that he does?"

Angelina stared at her grimly. "He kills people, Katie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Marcus glared at the fireplace. "I told you once, Silas, there's more going on here than just some arsewipe that's got his knickers in a twist."

Silas sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand. "You're in America, mate. We don't have jurisdiction over there, which is probably why that twat went there. He knows we can't do anything but alert the Yanks and then sit back with our thumbs up our arses while he does whatever the fuck he wants. I told Angelina that sending Bell over there wasn't going to solve the problem, dammit, it'd only add to it."

"When I find him, he's a dead man," Marcus growled, flexing his hand around his wand.

"That's a given, he's been sentenced to death, I'll have the paperwork sent over to you by owl in the morning. The Ministry would prefer the problem to just go away without the fiasco publicity. The problem is finding the bastard. He's very adept at convincing people to help him, we've already arrested some of his accomplices over here and I have a feeling there's more that we haven't found yet. He always was a bloody conniver, even back in school."

"Anyone I know?"

"Possibly, we went to Hogwarts with most of them. Dorny, Bradley and Summers were all hired help. Don't rightly know why Sophie Capper didn't see through his shite, but she was the one who was hiding him the first go round. Probably Imperius'd her. Last one we rounded up was Vicky Frobisher, she was a Gryffindor. Nearly took out half the squad with an Ignito curse before they Stupefied her."

"Capper? Is she in Azkaban?"

"Yes, along with the others. Frobisher is in St. Mungo's on the psych ward. Find him, Marcus, before she ends up dead."

"That's not going to happen, not on my watch," Marcus said. "I'm going to want to talk to Capper, can you arrange it?"

Silas nodded, "Let me know when you want to do it and I'll cover it."

"The sooner the better, I'll let you know as soon as I've got things settled over here more," Marcus said, waving his wand at the fireplace as he rose. The flames extinguished immediately, the hearth going cold and dark. He pulled the slim cell phone he'd gotten as soon as he got over here out of his pocket and pushed the number of the taxi company he'd programmed into it earlier. "I need a car, corner of Elm and Price, ten minutes." Closing the phone, he walked back to his bedroom and grabbed a rucksack, waving his wand at the closet to begin packing clothes while he gathered his weaponry from another closet. A wand was a great tool to have, but it wasn't the only thing that would take down a wizard gone rogue. Guns and knives worked just as well. Strapping his shoulder holster on, he tucked his Glock 9mm in and tugged a button down shirt over his t-shirt, hiding the weapon neatly. He had permits for all his guns, but he'd rather not deal with the Yank police stopping him to ask. His bag zipped itself neatly and he shrunk it quickly, tucking it into his pocket before striding rapidly out of the room, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. Opening it, he checked the thick stack of Muggle money, satisfied that he had enough to pay the taxi to get over to her flat. His Hummer was a bit too noticeable for what he had in mind. Closing the door behind him, he locked it with both his wand and the conventional locks, trusting his spells far more than the bolts screwed into the heavy wood of the door. Montague called him paranoid, but Marcus preferred to think of it as thorough.

The taxi was waiting right where he'd specified and he pulled open the door and slid inside, leaning forward to give the address to the turbaned driver. Leaning back, he scanned the streets as they drove, never relaxing fully despite his outwardly casual demeanor. The bastard after Katie was a tricky piece of work and Marcus wouldn't put it past him to already know that he was on the trail. The taxi sped through the dark streets, the driver seeming to realize that his passenger was in no mood for small talk. Several minutes later, they pulled up in front of the building where Katie's flat was located. Marcus thrust a handful of bills towards the driver and opened the door, stepping out into the cool night air. The clouds above looked menacing, dark and pregnant, the threat of rain becoming more a certainty every minute. Taking one last glance around, he walked briskly up the walkway and made a quick left towards the building in the far back of the wooded lot. Her flat was on the second floor, which was better for defensive purposes, given that the security here was so lax it was almost a joke. Anyone could approach the door and force their way inside, the insulation that the complex's marketing department raved so highly about would muffle any screams. Shaking his hand, he felt his wand slap into his palm as he walked quickly but purposefully down the barely lit walkway towards her building. Taking the stairs two at a time, he was in front of her door in a trice, knocking hard.

Katie nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the banging on her front door. Pulling her robe more tightly around her, she grabbed her wand and made her way to the door, peering through the tiny peephole. No one ever came to visit her, she doubted anyone really knew where it was she lived. Several people at work had asked her to dinner and drinks, but she'd demurred with everyone, unable to trust that they weren't connected to the bastard that'd made her life a living hell. She'd finally gotten to the point that she thought she might be able to have a drink or two with one of them after work and then the letters had started, scaring her so badly that she shut herself off even further from everyone, coming straight home and locking every lock she could. Her eyes widened as she saw just who was standing on her doorstep. "What do you want?" she called, raising her voice enough to try to be heard through the door.

Marcus responded by thumping harder on her door, and jiggling the handle. Blasted security doors, he couldn't hear her. Either that or he'd decided that he didn't care to answer her through the damn thing because he was pounding on it like he wanted to break it in two. Katie flipped the first lock and pulled the door open just enough to peek out from behind the chain lock. "What do you want?"

Marcus curled his fingers around the door and pushed, but the chain held firm. "Let me in, Katie."

Katie had backed up a step when he'd tried to bully his way in and now she moved closer once more, her wand pointed at his nose. "How do I know it's really you? Polyjuice isn't that hard to make, despite what Slughorn and the books claimed."

He grinned, showing her the teeth that had scared more than one first year when they'd been in school. "Ask me something, something only you and I would know."

Katie frowned, trying to think of something that would suit. It couldn't be too easy, or whoever had used the Polyjuice could reason it out. "Where did you first kiss me?" Her face flamed crimson and her lips snapped shut in mortification. Where the bloody hell had that come from? She felt like her mouth had just taken control, completely leaving her brain out of the process.

His grin widened and he winked at her. "Showers in the Gryff change room, I had you pinned up under the spray and I couldn't help myself."

Katie's knees went weak as she stared at him, grinning down at her like the cat that ate the snitch. "Step back so I can undo the chain," she said softly, pushing against the door. Closing it just enough to lift the chain free, she pulled it back open, nearly tripping over her feet as he barreled inside, locking it behind him. She started to speak but he held up a hand and turned back to the door, aiming his wand at it and laying several spells on it, one of which Katie was shocked to hear would rip the skin off of the person trying to enter without permission. Raising her gaze to his face, she stared in slack jawed shock as he winked at her before walking over and sitting on her couch. "Close your mouth, princess, you'll attract Nargles."

"Nargles don't exist," Katie snapped, jolted out of her stupor. "What in Godric's green acre are you doing here?"

"Nargles do to exist, according to the Quibbler, or don't your reading habits include anything other than the party line?"

"I asked you a question, Marcus and my reading habits are none of your damn business, you arrogant arse!"

He patted the seat next to him, his face still sporting that maddening grin. "Sit down; I don't want you bolting until you hear me out."

Katie narrowed her eyes at him, jerking the ties of her robe tighter. "I think I'm fine right here, thanks. Now, answer my question before I call the authorities."

Marcus sighed and stood up, walking towards her, glancing out the window as he walked past it. The lights bouncing off the glass made it impossible to see out and he detoured, walking to the curtains and jerking them shut. "You need to learn some basic safety, Katie. I'm surprised you've lasted this long alone without him finding you."

Katie's eyes went wide and she tightened her fingers on her wand, lifting it and pointing it straight at Marcus's chest. "How do you know anything about him finding me?"

Marcus stared pointedly at her wand and then her face before shaking his head. "The Montague's told me, Katie. Who do you think told me, McLaggen himself?"

"If you could find me, then he can," she said softly. Her face seemed to crumple, tears filling her eyes. Wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, she turned away from him, shoulders shaking. "It's never going to be over."

Marcus closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms. Katie fought his hold for several long moments before slumping against him, her tears wetting the front of his shirt. "I told you earlier, he's not going to hurt you again," Marcus said, stroking her hair back off of her face. "I'm going to be here with you, all the time."

Katie pulled back to stare up at him. "What do you mean, be here with me, all the time?"

He chuckled, brushing his fingers under her chin. "I mean, I'm going to be living with you."

"No," Katie said flatly. "You're not."

"Yes," Marcus said firmly, "I am."

"It's only got one bedroom."

"Sounds cozy."

"Marcus Flint, you are not moving in with me!" Katie shouted, her patience finally gone.

He leaned closer to her, nearly resting his forehead against hers. "Yes, Katherine Anne Bell, I am. See, I already brought my things." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the shrunken bag, holding it up for her to see. "Besides, the decision has been taken out of your hands. Both Silas and Angelina agree that since it sounds like McLaggen has followed you across the pond, it's better for me to be here than to trust the Yank Ministry. Our Ministry wants the problem of Cormac McLaggen to just go away, and since I'm the best at what I do, that's what's going to happen."

"You're going to kill him," Katie said softly, her voice devoid of emotion.

"No, I'm going to carry out the sentence he was given for the crimes he's committed as I've been directed to under Ministry Act 44589-6. He was tried in absentia and found guilty by a jury of his peers, Katie. Given the heinousness of McLaggen's crimes against children and witches of the Commonwealth, one of which you witnessed, he's earned the death penalty. It's all legal."

"So I'm the bait?"

Marcus shrugged. "We know he wants you dead ever since you caught him in the act with the last one, but now that you've got me here, no harm will come to you, I can promise you that. I've never lost a witness, Katie and I'll be damned if I start now."

"So, it's just a job then?" She stared up at him, a wounded expression on her face. "Of course it's just a job, and the kissing you were doing earlier was just part of that." Spinning on her heel, she glanced back over her shoulder. "Make yourself at home Marcus, I'm going to bed."

"Katie!"

She stopped, but didn't turn around. He resized his bag and set it down by the couch before walking over to where she stood, shoulders slumped. Heavy hands settled on her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. Reaching out, he tilted her chin up until their eyes met. "You are not just a job," he said harshly, the big muscle in his jaw ticking. Jerking her closer, he sealed his lips over hers, one hand molding over her arse, the other tilting her face for better access. Stunned, Katie froze, staring at his face close up. Tendrils of heat began to slip through her, pulling her out of her daze. Opening her lips at the brush of his tongue, she let him sweep her into a deeper kiss, his tongue darting in to tease against hers. The kiss took on a life of its own, lips, tongues and teeth all mashing together as he kissed her like a drowning man seeking air. A soft moan escaped her as he broke the kiss, his breathing as unsteady as her own. "So, am I staying?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Katie woke up the next morning warmer than she'd ever been in her life. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched, wincing when her legs wouldn't move any further. Lifting the covers, she saw Marcus's thick, hair covered leg covering both of hers, neatly pinning her to the bed. The pillows she'd put down the center of the bed were long gone, one tucked beneath his head, the other tossed to the floor beside the bed. Pushing experimentally at his leg, she sighed as he muttered under his breath and snuggled closer, his arm sliding over her stomach.

Katie sighed again and lay back, since it was obvious she wasn't going anywhere for awhile. Her gaze fell on his head, thick black hair tousled from sleep, resting on her favorite pillow. It'd been ten years since she'd seen him last, tears streaming down her face as she'd run away from him in Diagon Alley, her heart shattered. Lifting her hand, she held it over his hair, biting her lip. Did she dare touch him? Would he wake and insist on kissing her senseless again, bringing up all those old memories from their past? Taking a deep breath, she dipped one finger, letting an inky curling lock slide around her finger. He'd always had the softest hair; she'd loved to run her fingers through it while he'd lain with his head on her lap, talking of the future. Tears welled slowly in her eyes and she snatched her hand away as if burned. The arm across her stomach tightened and she turned to find him looking at her, the deep green eyes she'd fallen so hard for sweeping over her face, assessing quickly. "S'matter?"

Katie blinked rapidly, wiping away the lone tear that had made it onto her cheek. "Eyelash," she lied, pushing at his arm. "Let me up, I've got to get ready for work."

He moved, but didn't let her leave the bed, his hand curling around her shoulder. "You're crying," he said, frowning.

"It's nothing," she said, refusing to look at him, staring instead at her closet and the neat, color-coded clothing hanging in it. If only her life could be that simple.

Fingers slid across her jaw, tilting her face. He shifted on the bed until he sat in front of her, staring at her. "Don't lie to me, Princess, at least give me that much."

Katie's head rose sharply and she glared at him, tears still shimmering wetly in her eyes. "I was thinking about the past, ok? Are you happy now?"

His thumb traced over her cheekbone, wiping away a tear that had escaped. "I haven't been happy since you left me," he said softly, bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking away the tear. "I doubt you have either, from the looks of things."

"We can't go back, Marcus. The past is gone and nothing you or I do will change that," she said softly, dropping her gaze back down to the quilted comforter.

"Would you?"

Her head shot up again and she stared at him hard. "Would I what?"

"Change things?"

His voice was thick and deep and the pain in it made her insides clench. That was certainly the million pound question, wasn't it? She'd been thinking about it a hundred times since he'd appeared back in her life so suddenly. Lifting her shoulders, she shrugged them lightly, rising up off the bed and walking to the closet, staring into it without seeing anything.

"Katie?"

Spinning around, she shrugged again helplessly; unable to put into words the things she was feeling. "I don't… I don't know, Marcus. It hurt so badly when it ended that I don't know if I could live through it again."

He stood and closed the distance between them, big hands cupping her cheeks. "It wouldn't be the same," he said quickly, stroking her cheekbones. "We're not the same people we were ten years ago."

She lifted her hands and pulled his from her face. "You're right," she said sadly. "We're not. I'm broken, Marcus, used goods. Cormac McLaggen took everything from me, there's nothing left."

"You're wrong, Katie," Marcus said, shaking his head. "He only gets to do that if you let him. Fight this, fight him and don't let a sorry arse bastard like McLaggen make you give up on everything!" He cupped her face again, bending closer, his breath skating across her lips. "Fight for us," he whispered, kissing her. It was soft at first, almost hesitant, as if he were uncertain if she were going to dart away again. A sob caught in Katie's throat and she opened her mouth, grabbing onto his shoulders and kissing him back as fiercely as she could, tears streaming down her face. Her world narrowed to the feel of his lips on hers, hard body braced against her own, holding her up when her knees wanted to do nothing more than to melt into a pile of goo at his feet. Her hands slid up into his hair and he jerked her closer, molding her body against him as he plundered her mouth.

Katie was lost in a miasma of sensation. The feel of his hard body against hers, after so long, it was like coming home. She wanted nothing more than to sink into the sensations and let them swamp her, erasing everything that had happened in the ten years since she'd touched him last.

The ding of the Floo rang, startling them both. Katie pulled free and stared at him mutely, her lips swollen from his kiss, her hair a disheveled mess. Grabbing her wand, she fled down the hallway towards the living room. Marcus cursed under his breath as he grabbed his wand, reaching her just as she went to kneel before the fireplace. His hand curled around her upper arm, jerking her to her feet. "Let me," he growled. "I'm here to protect you, remember?"

Crimson stained her cheeks as she nodded, lowering her wand. "Sorry," she mumbled, staring at her feet.

Marcus sighed and waved his wand at the floo. Angelina's face appeared in the flames. She took one look at Katie, and then Marcus and stepped through the flames. "What happened?"

"Since you're here, I'll do a perimeter pass, set up some basic protection spells. Salazar knows it's early enough that no one should be awake," Marcus growled, stomping back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Angelina stared at Katie as an awkward silence descended in the wake of his departure. Katie stayed silent, staring at the floor until Marcus had stomped his way back through the living room and out the door, not quite slamming it behind him.

"Katie, are you going to tell me what happened?" Angelina asked gently, after the door stopped quivering in its frame.

Katie lifted her head, tears tracking down her cheeks. "Me, I happened," she whispered brokenly. "Everything is my fault."

Angelina frowned, reaching out to pull her into her arms, leading her over to the couch. Sitting down, she brushed Katie's hair back from her face. "None of this is your fault, Katherine Bell, and the sooner you get that through your thick head, the better we'll all be. Cormac McLaggen is a ruddy killer and you're lucky to be alive."

Katie shook her head. "No, I mean yes, I am grateful to be alive, especially after what happened to my parents and those poor girls, but that wasn't what I meant."

Angelina sat back, sighing. "You mean Marcus."

Katie smiled bleakly, her hands moving restlessly in her lap. "Maybe none of this would've even happened if I hadn't tried so hard to convince myself that the things everyone were saying were true ten years ago."

"Beg pardon? I'm not following you, Kates."

Katie stood up, wrapping her arms around her middle as she began to pace the small confines of the living room. "Maybe my parents would still be alive if I hadn't pushed Marcus away ten years ago."

"You can't play the what if game, Katie, it'll destroy you," Angelina said softly. "Trust me, I've been there."

Katie stopped and turned to look at her friend. "But no one was telling you that Fred was a Death Eater and you shouldn't associate with the likes of him."

Angelina frowned at her. "Marcus was never a Death Eater, Katie. He'd never have been accepted into the Ministry if he was."

Katie sighed and began to pace again. "I know that… now. Ten years ago, when we first started seeing each other, I didn't. I didn't care much if he had been, after he showed up at the Castle to help with the final battle, he more than chose his side, but you know how my parents were, how concerned they were with their social status and everything else that went along with being," she held up her hands and air quoted, "being pureblood."

"But you were never like that; you didn't care if someone was Muggle born or pure."

Katie nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "I still don't, and I wish to Merlin that I'd never even listened to one thing they'd said. As dreadful as they were, they were still my parents, you know?"

Angelina nodded solemnly. "But I still don't understand what that has to do with your parent's murders."

Katie sighed and spun around again, pacing the length of her living room twice before speaking again. "Marcus hated me working in the solicitor's office. He knew I wanted to play Quidditch, or at the very least, teach it. He thought I was killing myself slowly by staying at a job that I hated." Katie sighed once more. "Sadly, he was right, but that's another story. Anyway, if I hadn't accused him of being a bastard and a cheating liar, the chances are pretty good that I wouldn't have stayed working for Barton and Clift, and therefore never stumbling in on Cormac McLaggen in the midst of killing that poor girl."

"You can't change the past, Katie, no matter how much you may want to." Marcus's gruff voice startled both women. Katie stared at him, her eyes wide in her pale face. He closed the distance between them, big hands cupping her cheeks. "The future is the only thing that's still fluid. It's up to you how you proceed from here on out. Are you going to continue to be the victim, or are you going to find that infamous Gryffindor courage and make a stand?"

Angelina stood up off the couch, nearly vibrating with anger. "Surely you aren't suggesting that Katie go after McLaggen herself, Marcus!"

Marcus shrugged, refusing to look away from Katie. "She's got me, and I'm the best hit wizard the Ministry's got, so I think she's got more than a fighting chance." Katie gave him a watery smile, lifting her hands to cover his.

"The entire Ministry Auror division hasn't been able to catch him, but you arrogantly think that you can?"

Marcus finally tore his gaze away from Katie, giving Angelina a withering glare. "Isn't that why you wanted me on the job in the first place, Montague?"

He lifted his brow in an arrogant arch as she sputtered and glared at him. Angelina turned to Katie. "Kates, surely you can't want to go along with this madness!"

Katie leaned her chin into Marcus's palm. "I want it to be over, Ang. I need to move on to more important things."

"You'll be helping, Angelina," Marcus said, winking at Katie before dropping his hands from her face. He turned to face the other woman. "Silas too."

"We will, will we?" Angelina spat angrily.

"Of course, you don't think I'm so arrogant that I don't ask for help when I need it, do you?" His arched brow told her that he knew she thought exactly that. Katie stifled a giggle from beside him. Marcus slid his arm around her and pinched her backside. "Now, Silas promised to get me in to talk to Sophie Capper, since she's the bird that was helping the bastard when he was back in England. I knew Capper pretty well back in school and the girl I knew would never have been taken in by the likes of McLaggen-"

"People change, Marcus," Angelina cut in.

Marcus gave her an arch stare. "Not that much. Sophie Capper could see through even Malfoy's shite. If she was Imperius'd, I want her released."

"And if she wasn't? If she cooperated fully with him because she wanted to?"

"Then let her hang with him."

Angelina stared at him hard before finally shrugging. "Silas can handle that, he deals with Azkaban more than I do."

"Good, and as for you, I need you here when I go speak with her, since leaving Katie alone isn't an option."

"When?"

Marcus turned to look at Katie. "I need to see your memories of that night, the one where you found McLaggen with the girl, and the other times you've seen him since."

Katie nodded, they were as fresh as the day they'd been made, her nightmares made sure of that.

"Okay, I have a pensieve back at the flat I rented here, one that'll allow us both to go into the memory so I can stop and question you if need be." He turned to Angelina once more. "I'll be back in half an hour, Floo Silas; I want to question Capper tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Anything else," Angelina asked dryly.

Marcus grinned at her. "Yeah, keep my girl safe until I get back." He pressed a quick, hard kiss on Katie's lips and disappeared, the loud crack of his Apparation making both women wince.

Angelina stared at Katie. "You're sure about this? I mean, it's not like you have to follow his orders, even if he did nearly bark them."

Katie smiled at Angelina, feeling normal for the first time in years. "He's right, I have to take a stand or Cormac is going to own my life forever. I know Marcus will keep me safe, we have things to finish." _And begin again_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Marcus lifted the pensieve out of the nest of protective foam and set it carefully on the table in Katie's living room. Reaching into the case once more, he pulled out the vial of spelled fluid and uncapped it, pouring it carefully into the basin of the pensieve. Instead of the usual clear liquid, this was tinted a deep blue. Turning around, Marcus held out his hand to Katie. "You ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, lifting her wand to her forehead. Her face scrunched up slightly as a tangle of golden threads formed at the tip of her wand. Marcus held out a small vial towards her and she pulled her wand away from her head, scraping the sticky filaments into the vial. He held it over the basin of the Pensieve, his gaze slanting towards her. "We can do this one of two ways. Either I go in alone and just observe, or you can hold onto me and we do it together and I can stop it and ask you questions if need be."

Katie stared into the deep azure liquid of the Pensieve, bracing herself to relive the memory that Marcus held gingerly over the basin. "The second way would be better, wouldn't it?"

Her gaze lifted to his face and he nodded slowly. "Can you relive it again though?"

Another deep breath and then a firm nod. "With you there, I can."

"That's my girl," he said approvingly, tipping the vial and spilling the memory into the Pensieve.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Katie," Angelina interjected as the strands began to fall into the deep blue liquid, turning black as they sank.

"Noted," Marcus said coldly, reaching for Katie's hand. "If it looks like she's having trouble, I'll pull her out. Now, let's get this over with."

Katie leaned closer, her fingers enclosed in his big, warm hand, her shoulder brushing against his arm. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her face until it hovered just above the swirling liquid. "I trust you," she said and pushed her face into the liquid. Marcus was seconds behind her, his face joining hers in the liquid.

_The walls of her office formed around her, the overflowing in basket on the corner just like it always was. Two uncomfortable chairs that were too big for the small space in front of the desk, kept meticulously clean, blotter filled with notes and upcoming meetings, each day so filled that it was hard to tell what color the paper had been originally._

"_Miss Bell!" The door opened with a bang, the small elf holding a sheaf of papers in his tiny hand. "Direct from the Ministry, marked urgent!"_

"_Thank you, Elvira," Katie said, holding out her hand for the papers, pulling the clip off them as she scanned the cover page. "Oh! They've set a date!" Katie's eyes darted to her blotter and she cursed under her breath. "Bastards, they could've at least given us more than two hour's notice!" Pushing back her chair, she reached for her wand, scooping the papers into the small briefcase she kept at the side of her desk. "Elvira, please note on the board that I need to go and collect Mr. McLaggen and then head over to the Ministry where I'll likely be in court all afternoon."_

"_Yes, miss, Elvira will do!" _

_The elf ran out of the office and Katie cast a wistful glance at the floo powder on the window ledge. "Damn suspicious clients," she muttered under her breath as she left her office, making sure to lock the door behind her carefully. While she trusted her fellow employees at Barton and Clift, she didn't give them any opportunity to snoop in her cases. She'd have to hope Cormac was at his home; otherwise she'd have to file for yet another continuance, delaying their case yet again._

_She walked down the long hallway as quickly as she could without actually breaking into a run. _

"Freeze." Katie nearly jumped out of her skin as Marcus spoke, the scene freezing around them. "Why did you have to go to him, couldn't you just Floo him?"

Katie shook her head, her eyes fastened to her frozen form, wishing she could stop what was going to come next. "Cormac refused to connect to the Floo network; he was convinced that people were spying on him, trying to steal his ideas. He would only accept visitors that were on an approved list, and even then they had to be escorted by his house elf Meera from the gate to the actual house."

"And what were the papers for?"

"He was being sued for breach of contract for one of his inventions, and with all the turmoil after the war, the Ministry held hearings whenever they could fit them in, so I had to make sure I got Cormac to the Wizengamot for his side to be heard or we'd have to postpone yet again. He was furious with all the delays, said it was holding up his work."

"What was he working on?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, really. The invention that he was accused of breach of contract on was for some type of specialty glass that let you see down to the molecular level. He'd contracted with a Romanian company to produce it, but there was some issue about one of the ingredients and he pulled out of the deal."

"So he had no idea that you would be coming by, since the case would be heard whenever the courts had time to hear it. He must've figured his house would be a safe place for him to take the women."

"Meera had standing orders to escort me to him any time I arrived, because we had no idea when the Ministry was going to hear the case."

"Without any warning to him?" Marcus asked, frowning.

"As far as I know, no. Every other time I had to go out there, he was in his lab, working."

The scowl on Marcus's face was fearsome to behold. Shaking his head, he sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "You okay to move on?"

Katie nodded; her gaze still locked on her other self.

_Katie left the building, one of the larger ones on Diagon Alley. Barton and Clift had been around nearly as long as Gringotts, and enjoyed a prestigious location right next to the bank. Walking quickly down the cobble- stoned street, she ducked into an alcove and lifted her wand, Apparating to the McLaggen ancestral estate in Wales. Rolling hills of lush green grass surrounded her as far as the eye could see, the vista marred only by the large stone gate and iron fence that surrounded the property on all sides. It was charmed to within an inch of its life; anyone trying to enter the estate without permission would be blasted to kingdom come within seconds of touching the gate or fence. Katie stepped up to the small bell set into a niche on the gate and rang it once, stepping quickly back away from the gate. Seconds later, a small house elf appeared in front of the gate, dressed neatly in a pristine white tea towel. "Hello Meera, I need to see Cormac, it's urgent."_

_The elf's eyes were wide and she shook her head sharply, slapping at it once with her hand. "Master is inside but he is… Master is busy." The elf twitched again, slapping herself hard on the hand. "You leave now."_

"_I can't Meera, its imperative that I see Cormac and get him to the Wizengamot today. We have a hearing in an hour."_

_The elf slapped herself twice more and her shoulders drooped. "Yes Miss, Meera will take you."_

"_Why are you punishing yourself, Meera?" Katie asked._

"_Bad Meera, Master want to not be disturbed, but you must see him." The elf grabbed her hand and Apparated them into Cormac's study. _

_A sharp scream rent the air and Katie's fingers curled tightly around her wand. "Meera, what is going on?" she whispered, but the elf had disappeared the second they'd arrived in the manor house, leaving her alone in the cavernous room. Another scream made her jump and she set her bag down, holding her wand before her and heading towards the door. The training she'd had in the DA and afterwards came back to her instantly, a stunning spell half formed on her lips as she crept stealthily towards the door._

"Freeze!"

Katie jumped when the scene froze the second time, her eyes wide, skin pale and sweaty. Marcus grabbed her shoulders, steadying her when it looked like her knees were about to buckle. "Katie! It's me, you're safe," he said firmly, rubbing his hands briskly up and down her arms. She blinked hard and color started to return to her cheeks as realization set in. She wasn't really in Cormac's study. Marcus was here with her and they were in her flat. She was safe. "Okay now?" She nodded and he stepped back, hands dropping away from her. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he asked, gesturing towards the frozen scene.

Katie turned to look at herself, and shook her head, her shoulders lifting and falling as she struggled to remember why she hadn't run as far away as she could when she'd heard the first scream. "Anti…" Her voice was barely above a whisper and she cleared her throat, trying again. "Anti-Apparition charms, the house was thick with them. Only the elves magic worked."

"Why did you insist on going with her in the first place, she was obviously petrified and didn't want to take you inside?" Katie shrugged again, the helplessness and fear she'd felt that afternoon coming back to swamp her, the edges of her vision going black. "Katie!" He grabbed her again, one hard arm sliding behind her back, holding her close. "I've seen enough," he muttered harshly and then they were out of the memory, Katie leaning against him weakly on the couch, Angelina crouched before her, her face a mask of worried indignation.

"What the hell happened?" Angelina growled, waving her wand towards the kitchen and accio'ing a glass of water.

Marcus shook his head, his complexion nearly as pale as Katie's. "She fainted."

"I knew this was a bad idea, Flint!" Angelina spat, holding the glass of water to Katie's lips, tilting it gently. "She isn't strong enough."

"Bollocks!" Marcus snarled, his hand stroking down Katie's arm restlessly. "If you keep babying her, she'll never be able to face the fucker."

"He'll kill her if she faces him!"

"I'll never let that happen!"

"Stop," Katie said weakly, pushing away the glass of water and laying her hand on Marcus's thick thigh. "Please, stop."

Marcus turned her face with his hand, thumb stroking gently over her cheek. "Okay there, sweets?"

"Better now," she said, leaning into his touch.

"Katie."

"Ang, I'm fine, really," Katie said, snuggling closer to Marcus's warm body, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'd forgotten how scared I was."

"I need to see the rest," he said quietly.

She lifted her hand to cover his where it rested on her knee. "I know."

"She doesn't have to relive it again, does she?"

Marcus shook his head, his gaze still locked onto Katie's pale face. "No, I can question her afterwards, that'll be enough." He glared down at the glass of water that stood on the table. "Get her something stronger; it'll help clear the memory." Turning back to the Pensieve, he stuck his face into the black shot water, submersing himself once more in the memory.

_The door swung open before she could reach for it, a naked woman running through it and barreling into her, bowling her completely over. Her wand flew from her fingers as she landed hard on one hip, the woman's hands scrabbling at her clothes as she fought to rise, blood pouring from several long gashes on her torso._

"_You've got to help me!" the woman pleaded, nails digging into Katie's shirt, gouging deeply into the skin beneath. "He's trying to kill me!"_

_The door banged open once more, Cormac McLaggen standing there, his eyes wild with crazed determination. "Running away, Corrine? That's not very sporting of you." His eyes fell on Katie and a maniacal smile slid across his face. "Ahh, and the enchanting Miss Bell. Come to play at our party then?"_

_The woman lying atop Katie began to moan, her eyes rolling back in her head in terror as she scrabbled harder for purchase to rise. Katie was knocked backwards again, dizzy from the woman's elbow connecting with her jaw. The last thing she saw before the world went black was Cormac standing over her, his eyes lost in madness._

Marcus jerked his face out of the Pensieve and took a deep breath, cursing long and low under his breath.

The floo bell rang just as a heavy knock sounded on the door. Katie stood shakily, leaning against Marcus for support for an instant until her knees felt like they would hold her. Walking to the door, she lay her hand upon it, peering through the peephole. "Who is it?" Behind her, Marcus answered the floor, kneeling on the floor before the hearth.

"Marcus?" Silas said, his expression grave. "You've got a big problem.

"Miss Bell, this is the Seattle Auror Division, we need to speak with you."

Katie unlocked the door as Angelina took up a flanking position, her wand at the ready. The Auror standing on her doorstep looked grave as she pulled open the door. He held his wand loosely, but purposefully as his partner stood at his back, eyes scanning the area around them constantly.

"Miss Bell?" At her nod, the Auror continued. "May we step inside?"

Angelina moved to stand beside Katie, her Auror badge held out before her. "What's this about, officer?"

"You are?" he asked, taking the badge from her hand.

"Angelina Montague, Senior Auror with the English Ministry, we're here undercover on a case."

The man examined her badge carefully, his wand still held on them both. With a sharp nod, he handed it back to Angelina. "There's been an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Marcus said from the other side of the room, rising to his feet. "Marcus Flint, Senior Hit Wizard, English Ministry and I'm getting my badge," he said as he reached for his badge to hand it over to the Americans.

The Auror studied Marcus' badge as carefully as he had Angelina's, glancing at the fireplace and Silas's face. "Silas Montague, Azkaban Liason Office, English Ministry," Silas said. "I won't be coming through, there's enough of us over there as it is."

"Did you notify the local office of your investigation?" the American Auror asked peevishly as he handed back Marcus' badge.

"Papers were filed last week," Angelina said quickly. "You mentioned an incident?"

The American turned his gaze back to Katie. "Where were you last evening, between the hours of eight pm and now?"

"I was here, in my apartment."

"Alone?"

"She was with me," Marcus said briskly. "Why?"

The Auror shook his head and sighed. "Miss Bell's assistant, Kelsey Bauer was found this morning in Miss Bell's office, her throat slit from ear to ear.

Katie's knees finally decided they'd had enough and she slumped to the floor, tears streaming down her face. "It's him, it has to be," she whispered in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The lead American Auror approached the couch, tucking the two-way mirror he'd been using back into his robes. "Miss, are you alright?"

Marcus turned away from Angelina and squatted down beside Katie, his hand resting heavily upon her knee. "Princess?"

She turned her head and stared at him, her expression blank. Marcus glanced over her shoulder at the Auror standing beside her. "What happens now?" Angelina had come up to stand behind him, her worried gaze darting between the American Auror and Katie.

The American cleared his throat. "She needs to come down to the office and make a statement."

"Not without one of us going along," Marcus said firmly, his hand still on Katie's leg, squeezing gently.

"I'll go with her." Angelina interjected.

The American shook his head, gaze shifting to where Angelina stood. "No, you're not. I just checked with my supervisor. Whatever paperwork you filed didn't make it to our office and you have no jurisdiction here."

"She can't be alone, McLaggen killed that girl and now he'll want to kill her," Marcus said, rising from his crouch and glaring at the other man.

"Who is this McLaggen?"

Marcus glanced at Angelina. She nodded and turned to the American Auror. "Cormac McLaggen. He escaped England and apparently followed her here when we placed her in a witness protection program."

"Why here?" he asked, a skeptical expression on his face, "Surely you had other places to send her?"

"We thought she'd be safer here, and I called in a favor," Marcus said, rising from his crouch.

"Regardless of the circumstances, this is a murder investigation, and you are interfering. I can and will have you locked up if necessary. She is going to come to the station and make her statement and there's nothing you can say about it."

"Try it, mate, and you'll regret it," Marcus said softly, his voice laced with intent.

"Marcus, you still need to interview Sophie Capper," Angelina said, laying her hand on his arm.

Marcus glanced down and lifted his brow. Angelina quickly removed her hand, but she refused to step back, standing her ground against the menace in his eyes. "I'll be at the station, Silas can work on the paperwork from his end, and I can do my part here. I promise you, she won't be alone."

Marcus' gaze slid to Katie and then back to the American Auror. "Anything happens to her, and I do mean anything, and you'll be wishing it had been you that'd been killed."

"Threatening me is a criminal offense," the American said, his hand drifting towards his wand.

"Gentlemen," Angelina said forcefully, drawing both of their attention. "Remember we're on the same side here, please?"

Katie stood abruptly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I want him caught; Kelsey shouldn't have died for me."

Marcus's head swiveled towards her, a heavy scowl on his face. "Get this straight, Princess," he said harshly, his hands sliding up her arms and gripping tight. "You did nothing wrong, and you have nothing to feel guilty about. McLaggen is the criminal, not you."

A tear slipped down Katie's cheek as she shook her head. "She died because of me, Marcus."

"No," he said intently, one hand rising to cup her cheek. "She died because of Cormac McLaggen, and bad circumstances, baby. Don't make his sins yours."

"We need to go, the sooner we get you questioned, the sooner we can figure out who did this," the American Auror said, glancing over at his partner who had stood back, watching everything but saying nothing.

Marcus turned to glare at him. "We already told you sods who did this, his name is Cormac McLaggen, he's magical and he's wanted in England for murder as well."

The other man stared at him coolly, fingers curling around his wand. "I can't just take your word for it; we need proof to convict someone."

"As do we," Angelina interjected, stepping between the two men again. "Marcus," she said intently, "Silas has made arrangements for you to speak with Capper, I'll go with her."

The other Auror, who had remained silent up to now stepped closer, his beady gaze landing on each of them in turn. "Listen, this is how this is going to go. Miss Bell is coming with us, and you lot are going to shut it and deal. This isn't England, so you have no jurisdiction here." His gaze landed on his partner. "Let's go Mullins, I'm through wasting time."

Marcus turned back to the fireplace, meeting Silas's eyes. "Get Warrington over here immediately, I don't want her down there without counsel." Silas nodded and disappeared, the flames turning back to their usual cheery orange. Marcus turned back to the Aurors. "She is represented, and you are not allowed to speak to her without her barrister present, understood?"

"We just want a statement," the other Auror interjected as the first one shook his head.

"You'll get one, as soon as she speaks with her barrister," Marcus said coldly.

"Make sure he's licensed to practice in the states," the first Auror said, taking control of the situation once more. "I've had it up to here with your interference; you can meet us at the station. Read her rights, Patterson."

The second Auror deftly slid in between Katie and Marcus and pulled out a small card, reading from it as he stood before her. "You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

Katie's gaze darted to Marcus and he shook his head. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the smaller man, her gaze sweeping from his thinning hair, over his pockmarked forehead down to his small, beady eyes. "I want an attorney."

The look he gave her was enough to make her stomach churn with nausea. With a muttered curse, he tucked the card back into his shirt pocket. "Fine, let's go then."

"Why Soph? That's what I can't figure out in all this," Marcus said, raking his hand through his hair as he stared across the table at the slight, dark haired woman.

"I wish I knew, Marcus. I can't remember shite from those three weeks, and the healers haven't had any success making me remember either."

"Were you under the Imperius?"

She shrugged thin shoulders. "I don't know."

"Did you know McLaggen at all?"

"I knew the name, but did we have contact? No."

"Then why you?"

Capper shrugged again, clutching the heavy blanket Marcus had given her when he'd arrived tighter around her shoulders. "I owned the Leaky; I guess he figured I could give him access to Diagon Alley whenever he wanted it."

_Access. _That was it! "Bloody buggering hell!" Marcus shoved his chair back and rose, reaching over to bang on the door of the cell. "I need to get out of here!"

"Marcus, what's wrong?"

He turned to stare at Sophie, his expression icy. "McLaggen, he's got Katie."

The room they'd put her in was small, cramped and grey. Bars were over the two small windows, and they shimmered with anti-apparition spells. A cup of stale coffee had been given to her by a sour faced woman after she'd been again read her rights and asked if she wanted an attorney present. Glancing at the clock, she sighed deeply. It'd been three hours since she'd told them again she wanted counsel and they'd shut the door and left her in here. The only good thing was that McLaggen would have no way to get in here, with all the spells on the windows; she was safer in here than outside. Laying her head down on her pillowed arms, she closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to Kelsey.

_"I'm so excited to be working here!"_

_Katie turned at the sound of the excited voice, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She remembered the excitement of getting her first job, the joy in knowing that she was going to finally be able to support herself._

_"I'm Kelsey," the girl said, sticking out her hand._

_"K-Karen," Katie said, stumbling over the unfamiliar name. "Karen Langerfield." Angelina had told her they'd given her another K name so that if she did forget, it was close enough that people would just assume she stuttered._

_"Ms. Langerfield, you have the most awesome accent!"_

_Katie smiled again and sat down behind the big desk in the corner. "Thanks, I think?"_

_"Oh yeah, it was a compliment!" Kelsey enthused. "I adore England, I went there for two weeks after graduation and didn't want to come back, but then I got the call that I'd be working here and with you, so it's almost like I'm there again."_

_Katie nodded absently, her attention caught by the view out of the large window behind her. Seattle's skyline was visible clearly against the dull grey of the clouds that were so prevalent. It was almost like being in London, at least weather-wise. Clearing her throat, she gathered the files in front of her together. "I think we should get started, we've got a trial in a few weeks and I still need to learn the ins and outs of the American system."_

_"Of course, Ms. Langerfield, you're right," Kelsey said, whipping out her legal pad and sitting down, pen poised over the yellow paper. "Where did you want to start?"_

_"The crime scene report," Katie said, taking a legal pad of her own and reaching for a pen. "That's usually the best place to begin." _

Katie sat up, wiping away the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes. It wasn't fair, Kelsey had been so young; she hadn't gotten to experience much of anything yet. The door opening pulled her out of the memory and she sat up straighter in the chair, feeling naked and vulnerable without her wand, which the Auror's had taken into custody.

"For the last time, I am Clayton Warrington, and I am here to see Ms. Langerfield. Aurors from your office took her from her residence several hours ago and transported her here to make a statement about the death of Kelsey Bauer."

The woman standing behind the desk sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And as I have told _you_ for the last six times you've explained this to me, I have no record of a Ms. Langerfield being taken into custody by the Seattle Auror Department. There is no Auror Mullins on record with us and Auror Patterson is on medical leave at the moment. I don't know who took your client, but it wasn't us."

"Dammit!" Clayton cursed softly under his breath. He was holding onto his temper – barely. He turned to his American contact, pulling him off to the side. "Pritchard, do you have any ideas?"

Graham Pritchard, a former classmate now living in America sighed and nodded. "I have a few men who can do some poking around, but I have to tell you Clay, this is highly unusual."

"Anything having to do with Cormac McLaggen has been highly unusual," Clayton replied. "Let's go back to your office, I need to contact Marcus."

Marcus slapped open the door that was labeled Silas Montague, bouncing the wood off of the wall behind it. "I need a portkey, Silas, now!"

"What the- Marcus, what's wrong?"

"McLaggen," Marcus spat, pacing the spacious office. "He's got Katie."

"What?"

"When the Aurors came to the flat, they asked for Miss Bell. The only two people that should've known her name were me and Angelina."

"And no one caught it till now?" Silas said, steepling his fingers over his desk. "Bloody buggering hell, we're trained to notice things like that Marcus."

"I know Silas, trust me," Marcus snarled, raking his hands through his hair again. "It took me by surprise, them showing up there, I was thinking about Katie, not about the bloody Americans."

Silas pushed a button on his desk and leaned over the screened speakerbox that popped up beside him. A voice filled the room. "Yes, Under Minister Montague?"

"I need a Portkey up here immediately. I'll let you know the coordinates when you get in here."

"Right away sir," the disembodied voice replied.

"We'll find her Marcus," Silas said as the door behind Marcus opened and a slight woman stepped inside the office, an old fashioned key held in her hand.

"I've got the Portkey for you, Sir."

Marcus's eyes met Silas's. "I just hope we're in time."

The shorter Auror stepped into the room, his beady eyes drifting over her almost insolently. Katie folded her arms in front of her chest and lifted her chin, returning his stare with a stoic expression.

"Miss Bell, it's been a long, long time," he said as he pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down.

"My name isn't Bell, its Langerfield," Katie said softly. Alarm raced through her and her skin felt tight as her cheeks heated. Shifting in the chair, she felt for her wand as he stared at her, tutting under his breath.

"Surely you've figured it out by now, love, haven't you?" His oily grin made her want to gag and she shook her head, physically recoiling away from him as he leaned across the table. "The game is over," he said, a shark-like grin tugging at his lips.

"What do you mean, the game is over?"

He held up a hand and began to shake, his features melting as if they were made of wax. Dark hair was replaced by gilded brown, small beady eyes by wide blue ones. Katie slid her chair back as far as she could, trying to get away from him. Not two seconds later, the angelic features of Cormac McLaggen stared back at her.

"How?"

"It took work, I'll admit that, Katie love, but then again, you're the final piece to the puzzle, so I had to."

"The final piece?"

His smile was chilling. "Yes. You were the one that got away, so of course I had to remedy that."

"You won't get away with this," Katie said softly. "He will find me."

Cormac rose and lifted his wand. "I already have. Imperius!"


End file.
